Professor Mystery
|gender = Male |age = |height = A little taller than Doof |profession = Evil scientist |nemesis = Peter the Panda |affiliations = Evil |parents=Bernie and Denise |voice=Terry O'Quinn |first="Lost in Danville" |last= "Lost in Danville"}} is an evil scientist from Seattle, Washington, and the nemesis of O.W.C.A. agent Peter the Panda. Biography Professor Mystery is the son of a local Seattle couple, Denise and Bernie, who were obsessed with containing a black hole that they accidentally created. They launched themselves into orbit for fear of jeopardizing the planet, leaving Mystery to fend for himself in Seattle. This led him to a life of evil as a mad scientist. This also led O.W.C.A. to assign agent Peter the Panda as his nemesis. However, despite their rivalry, Mystery and Peter had a falling-out because of Mystery's lack of communication, even refusing to tell Peter about his tragic backstory. As he put it, "Mystery is my allure". Upon learning that Heinz Doofenshmirtz had been filling his role as Peter's temporary nemesis in Danville, Mystery, feeling betrayed, blamed Doofenshmirtz for 'stealing' his nemesis. In an elaborate plot to remove Doofenshmirtz and win back Peter's attention, Mystery infiltrated Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where he found Doofenshmirtz blogging on his computer, blindfolded and kidnapped him, ate a sandwich that Doofenshmritz had been saving for lunch, and then headed back to his lair in Seattle. After confining Doofenshmirtz in a capsule, Mystery revealed himself as Peter the Panda's nemesis. To his dismay, Doofenshmirtz stated that he had no idea who Mystery was as Peter doesn't talk. Doofenshmirtz then learns about Mystery's lack of communication with Peter and tries to convince him that talking will set things right between them ("Talk to Him"). However, sticking to his catchphrase, Professor Mystery refuses and tries to finish Doofenshmirtz off with an unnamed inator he created. However, catching wind of the situation, Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus arrive to defeat Mystery and save Doofenshmirtz from the now revealed Un-exist-inator. Despite his plan being foiled, Mystery is still happy that he finally got Peter's attention. They both then head over to a coffee shop, where Mystery explains his backstory to Peter, and finally sees how important it is to talk to him. Around the same time, Bernie and Denise have arrived, recognizing Mystery as their long-lost son. Seeing that his parents are alive, Mystery hugs them gleefully. He then introduces Peter to his parents, who exclaim that they are proud that he has a nemesis, though his father is confused by the fact that Peter is a panda. Declaring that their work is done, Doofenshmirtz and Perry (who were both watching this) happily head back to Danville in peace. It is unknown what happened to Mystery afterwards. ("Lost in Danville") Physical Appearance True to his name, Professor Mystery's face is shrouded in mystery. His face is covered in a ski mask with an "M" over his eyes. All we know of what Mystery looks like is that he has green eyes, tan skin, and brown eyebrows. Background information *Much like Doofenshmirtz, he creates inators. *Since he only appeared in an episode that took place in an alternate dimension, with minor differences apart from the first dimension, it is unknown if in the first dimension, he serves as Peter the Panda's enemy or even exists. *The Phineas and Ferb fandom has taken to calling him "Miggs Ortega", as he has no confirmed name. Appearances *"Lost in Danville" References es:Profesor Misterio Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:P Category:Scientists Category:One appearance only Category:Evil